


Not so Innocent

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #m/f, F/M, First Meeting, Sex, Top Rhett McLaughlin, Toys, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Jessie meets Rhett in a bar, but will it work out?
Relationships: Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin
Kudos: 1





	Not so Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how Jessie met Rhett for a good time

It was a day like no other, the night air burnt, it was so hot... everyone was inside, the bar was just  
down the road, it was a place to get cool. So Jessie went there to just hang out, drink a few beers  
and get cool in the ice-cold air-conditioner. She didn't have many friends to hang out with on a  
Friday night, she wasn't looking for anyone, she had stood in the mirror and looked at herself,  
replaced her make-up and tossed her brown hair then gave the mirror a smile after she went to the  
bathroom and washed her hands and then joined the crowd as she took her usual seat at the large  
table. A burly man was at the betting machine. She considered putting some money in and trying  
her hand at a bet on the horses on the TV next to her. She watched the racers over and then she saw  
HIM... he offered her a 10ner for the machine. His hand brushed hers as he came over, Hello, oh  
thank you, she smiled... didn't have much chance on me.  
I think you have a chance babe, Rhett said to her. Name's Rhett, nice to meet you.  
I'm Jessie. She replied... OH, pretty name. Rhett said. What horse are you going to bet on?  
Well, I got my eye on blue number 15.  
Should be a good pick baby.  
Jessie looked down and made her bet as she inserted the money his hand came up around her waist  
and he inserted his finger into her jeans' belt loop. She looked up at him, right up at him cause he  
was pretty tall at least 6ft 7 and flicked her hair back out of her eyes and he went and sat next to her  
with his beer.  
You're gorgeous he said out of the blue. Looking into her dark eyes...  
I could say the same about you.  
He smiled.  
Number 15 was going well in the race, Jessie thought his money was lucky. And when he crossed  
the finish line in the first place she got up and cheered and her boobs jumped.  
Wow, Rhett said... watching her cheer and celebrate in front of his eyes  
I know I can't believe he actually won!  
Not that, you... you're amazing  
Oh, you've got a-way with words Mr, can I buy you another drink with my winnings?  
I know if you do, what is going to happen for you  
Oh, and what is that...  
Why don't you buy me a drink and find out honey?  
Okay if you insist.  
She took her paper slip over to the counter and cashed out her winnings and bought the dirty blonde  
another pure blonde that he was drinking, She thought she was going to get lucky tonight, and with  
the most beautiful man, whom she couldn't keep her eyes off. So with that in mind, she bought him  
over his drink and sat back at the table and then turned away a little so she could fix her make-up  
and adjust her boobs. She wanted to make a good impression, even though she had come here  
tonight not after picking up anyone, it was really just a way to escape the heat but it had turned into  
so much more. Hot tonight. He said to her, interrupting her adding mascara onto her bright eyes.  
The night called for mascara now even though it was sweltering and she knew it would melt, that's  
the price of beauty. It sure is. She replied. I don't remember a night as hot as this in a while.  
I can't say I can recall, it's 39C out there, baby...  
Much cooler in here, though your body heat is turning me on. She leaned over and whispered,  
obviously flirting a little towards him. Just trying to keep this gentleman's attention.  
He chuckled a bit, and took a swig of beer, needing it because he was turning red and it wasn't the  
heat in the room. You're cute.

He ran his hands through his beard, it was getting long.  
Do you like the bearded baby?  
She leaned over and stroked his beard, I think it makes you look more rugged.  
He looked up with his green eyes, beaming. I suggest we go somewhere a little more private  
I think that's a good idea.  
The two went out In the night air, her car was across the street. But they decided to take a short  
walk to a part of the bar with some coloured lights crossing the wooden posts and bright lanterns  
were on each of the tables. What a nice area... He said, and he took her hand.  
She turned to look at him. Her hands trembled. She took in the sight of him and his lips so tempting  
in the coloured lights. He brushed his hand up against her face and watched her sparkly eyes  
drawing him in. Gosh, can I kiss you? He asked as politely as he could manage. I would like to do  
the honours. She leaned in closer and their lips met in their first kiss. What a great kiss it was too, it  
weakened her knees and he melted her lips with his hot lips and tongue. She pulled away to breathe,  
I’m really turned on.  
He leaned back in slowly and then gracefully arrived back at her lips, holding her closer. What does  
this mean for us? He asked.  
I think it means I want you tonight Rhett.  
Oh, Jessie, I’d say the same.  
They finished off some drinks together sharing some conversation until the air got too hot outside,  
and everyone had moved back inside.  
The bar had a small hotel part that offered some rooms, it wasn't much but it was enough for the  
two to spend the night. They shared the hotel bill and got the key card from the lady who wished  
them a good night. It was impossible for them to keep their hands off each other as they kissed and  
shared some dirty whisperings. Rhett arrived at the room first as they climbed the stairs and opened  
the door to the small room. There was only a lamp in the corner and a bathroom area opposite the  
bed. It was better than nothing, as they had clicked and it was a gonna be perfect now they were  
together. Jessie soon followed up the stairs. She was glad she had met someone after all especially a  
gentleman like Rhett was.  
Jessie wasted no time pulling up her skirt and getting down to her knees working on his zippier, and  
she took the pants down. Rhett was heating up, he hadn't felt lips around his cock in ages. He had  
had a dry spell for a few years since the last girl and she was an animal, scratching and biting all the  
time. She was also a stripper, he had told Jessie this as he was drinking his beer in the courtyard and  
she had promised to make it up to him, Rhett didn't think much of the position of the stripper unless it  
was on her knees in front of him where he could really enjoy it. He much preferred Jessie lips as she  
made good on his length. She took her time pleasuring the long shaft, with emphasis on the head,  
licking the pre-cum offered and getting a good taste of the dick, she enjoyed the taste and started  
rubbing her brightly coloured acrylic nails over the ridge, feeling the large vein on her fingertips  
and licking over the ridge too before delving down on the engorged member and suckling to an  
intensity even he couldn't handle. He couldn't believe he had found this woman, the capacity she  
could take into her mouth in one go, most women had trouble with his long thick shaft but Jessie  
could do it, he mouth made to be around his shaft and sucking on his thick head, he liked her more  
for her abilities. He was much akin to Jessie than his other stripper partner who had now drawn her  
legs open and was rubbing her pussy over her thong. He looked down and longed to get his long  
fingers up inside and take them out covered in warm pussy juices that he could then lick off. Just  
the thought of pleasuring this young lady was driving him insane. His cock certainly responded to  
her advances and her nice wet mouth around his shaft. She had never experienced a blow job so  
enjoyable, it was great to get a long thick organ in her mouth like his in comparison to the smaller  
ones she usually found. She was thinking dirty too much as her tongue swirled the head and her  
fingers were moving in and out her wet pussy now. After brushing her thong aside, and rubbing her  
engorged fleshy clit, and feeling it grow. The monster cock in front of her eyes making her eyes  
water as she deep throated it doing it to try to please this man, taking as much of the length as she  
could while her well-manicured fingers took the rest. Her mouth really fills up.

You're doing a good job there girl, she heard Rhett praise her as she gagged intensely on the  
the remaining cock he had moved to stuff down her throat.  
She pulled away panting for breath and took a deep breath, breathing in the manly smell of his  
manhood mixed with cologne and beard oil she had captured on her fingers. God, you smell good, it  
was a mix of sandalwood and something pure man.  
Experiencing the best blow job I’ve had in a while he moaned  
In her mind, she was wanting more than what was being offered.  
She continued suckling slowly, making wet noises and he drew her hair from her eyes.  
His large hands in her hair made her wetter, her long brown hair getting the attention it had  
deserved after she had made pretty curls in it and beachy waves, he swirled it in his hands and held  
his hands on the back of her head.  
He was gone as he fucked into her open mouth, in and out. Not giving her a chance to deny it if she  
wanted, the pressure in his balls growing with every thrust  
She removed her mouth from his member and held it giving him a handjob as she moved her hands  
down his thighs and her tongue crept up on his balls as if reading the balls, but really she could tell  
from his low, slow shattering moans.  
He let out a deep guttural moan as he felt her down there capturing his attention again with a tongue  
over his balls.  
The balls tightening as she drew each ball into her mouth one at the time and sucked with fervour,  
they changed colour in front of her going a deep purple.  
Gosh, what are you doing down there girl?  
You're ripping moans from me  
Yeah, it feels good doesn't it, she responded with her own moans vibrating his balls as she continued  
the torture on his cock.  
Dang, that is the most time a girl has spent on my balls.  
She kept on meaning to go back to the shaft but she was having too much fun eliciting deep moans  
from him. Her hand moving at the same speed as her mouth.  
Soon she was back on his cock with her lips and tongue driving him to the very extent of an  
orgasm. What hadn't been pulled from him was about to be done, as he felt himself getting  
ridiculously close to the edge.  
Gah, you gonna spit or swallow? Cause it's gonna be an explosion! He held her hair back. She  
waited in suspense. And wasn't disappointed as her mouth was suddenly filled with his hot cream,  
His cock spouting the tastiest meal she'd ever had and she wiped at her lips like a lady and could  
only swallow every drop. His cock still dripping as she cleaned him up and she agreed on the  
explosion part, it was like he hadn't jerked off in days.  
There was a strong after taste too.  
Sorry about that, he said to her and let go over her hair  
Don't worry baby, it was perfect.  
Thanks, now I want to take care of you  
Her pussy had been forgotten as she focused on giving him pleasure.  
Rhett moved her back on the bed, and went straight to work, he teased her with both his tongue and  
his fingers, getting her off, pulling at the tiny thong in his teeth, he dipped his tongue inside and  
came out of her pussy with a juicy tongue. Mm baby, you taste great, very sweet like strawberries.  
And he dipped his tongue into the strawberry candy pussy lips. He wanted to eat her pussy all up.  
What an amazing flavour he said. You really are sweet all over. He put his long fingers into the  
depth and out again, she was moaning with pleasure. Keep going, don't stop she panted. His tongue  
tickling her clit, flicking out and rubbing the nub, then he used two fingers inside her pussy and  
rubbed her clit. What amazing feeling, you're causing baby inside me. He said as he was inside her  
pussy. He kept up the intensity of the pussy finger fuck he was giving her, and he licked his lips  
further tasting her juices and licking around the wet pussy lips. Fingers and tongue kept her going,  
kept her mouth open breathing in the hot air and the thunder cracked outside. Baby, it's gonna  
storm. Oh yeah, I’m gonna let myself get absolutely soaking wet. It's already happened He said and

he nastily dipped his fingers in deep and reached her g spot. Goodness, she sighed as she felt his  
fingers right on her pleasure button. He kept hitting it and had a dirty smirk on his face and his  
green eyes went dark with lust. She watched his face, not being able to take how hot he was and  
tilted her head back and moaned out loud as his fingers moved faster and rougher and the lightning  
cracked underneath her eyelids. She saw the flash of white just as she came and it was the same as  
the one that she experienced just as she came and her orgasm took over, she shook and moaned soo  
hard.  
Gosh... she sighed, I can't believe it.  
He was down there still cleaning her up when she opened her eyes he was right in her vision and he  
leant in to capture her lips chasing it with a shot of her cum. She ate gratefully and then shoved him  
down on the bed with her body over his and straddled him pulling off her shirt and exposing her C  
cup breasts. Taking them in his hands he moaned Mmmm and leaned up to capture her breasts in his  
mouth and sucking on the hard nipples, popping them out for his tongue to flick at. Gracious, you  
taste great.  
Lick them tits good now baby, she said and watched his bearded face on each breast, feeling his  
hairs tickling her skin and loving it. She felt soo high and then his teeth landed down on each  
nipple, it left her wanting more bites, and he promised later.  
She moved down his chest placing kisses and then She moved her fingers in the general direction of  
his ass.  
Jessie didn't like ordinary sex, she was wicked in the bedroom, and she didn't always put out on the  
first date but she could tell this man was also gonna be wicked in bed. It was a little fantasy of hers  
to try some things that weren’t of the norm to most girls. She was kinky and naughty... She wasn't  
into ass fucks yet though it was a wicked tenancy that came to her with this man. She had bought a  
toy with her, it was always on her if she got some time alone in the bathroom it was quite big at  
7inches, quite big for whom she intended to use it on.  
The bedroom was her playground, she often longed to use her toys inside men, and that was always  
off-limits.  
He said whoa baby...Where are you going?  
Oh, I just want to try something and she reached over to her bag hanging on the bed knob and  
bought it back over, taking out her pink toy...  
His eyes lit up, what is that? I mean I know what it is it, I mean where is it going. You gonna put on  
a little masturbation show for me baby?  
Yeah, a little something like that... what would you say if I wanted to use it on you?  
What?!  
Yeah that's the reaction I expected  
Wait for a second baby, I didn't say I didn't want to try it...  
She was a little taken back, Really you want to try it? She said  
Yeah, I had a stripper girlfriend, she used to leave some toys at my place and I tried one day. A  
pink one, like yours, one shaped just for the ass I suspect cause I really enjoyed it. I couldn't get my  
stripper girlfriend to use it on me though she just wasn't into that...So I did it in my private time, I  
mean they were there, and I always thought how exciting it'd be to stick one inside and see what  
happens...  
Wow, baby, I didn't think it would happen as easily as that like I always wanted to try this but I  
never found anyone game.  
Well you got me, baby, bring that toy over here  
He got into position and opened his legs for her  
She came in close in between his opened legs and moved the toy into position...  
She couldn’t believe this was happening, finally a chance to make her dreams come true...  
When the toy was adjusted to line up to the crack of his ass, she moved the toy inside.  
She watched as the inches disappeared inside this man, and stopped to let him get used to it what a  
pleasure in itself! What a thrill!  
He moaned and said keep going. She picked up the toy again and made sure to push it them few

extra inches stretching his ass hole open before her eyes, the toy was pretty thick in girth, like Rhett  
himself, so it was like he was fucking himself. He hadn't tried a toy this big before. He moaned and  
tilted his head back, his arm going up over his forehead. Oh baby... he groaned as his cock grew  
again. She pushed in further and then started fucking him with the toy. How deep can you take it  
, baby, she said, and moved the toy in and out, going deeper each time till he cried out one time, and  
she stopped, Oh baby don't stop, that was intense! It was his prostate she knew that, but he didn't  
she didn't think... That's your g spot baby, your prostate she said...  
Oh... it was great, I just felt a spark of electricity shoot through me, heating me up making me  
happy.  
Yeah, that's your prostate.  
Do that again!! He begged her.  
She angled her wrist and the toy hit the spot again  
OHH GOSH! He cried out  
She beamed, he was really enjoying it, he wasn't lying. What an amazing first experience doing this.  
Think you can cum like this baby? With this toy up inside you?  
Yeah, I reckon I could he responded.  
Wow pleasuring your ass is better than anything else I’ve done tonight, not that I haven’t enjoyed  
tonight, but this is making me wet, hearing you moan over having your ass pleasured, she said  
she increased her administrations in his ass and started sucking on the cock to help him release  
some tension and relax until he was pouring hot salty cum again all over her hand.  
She licked it all off  
You did it, baby!  
Yeah, I did, told you I would.  
Now it's your turn and I’m gonna fuck you.  
Since you asked so nicely she responded  
in your ass... he said  
goodness, she responded. I've never...  
It's ok baby, I’ll take good care of you.  
He got her sexy smooth stocking covered legs over his shoulders and she slid her skirt up and  
adjusted her ass into position, head resting against the headboard and he said ready? Before she  
replied he inserted himself into her ass,  
Ohhh she moaned, it was sweet pain and pleasure at the same time.  
He stopped adjusting her to his size.  
I got a gift for you baby, this cock is guaranteed to blow your mind and your pussy  
Oh yeah I bet it will She said, the anticipation killing her as her heart pounded with excitement and  
he started to move  
It was a wild ride as he started moving in and out slowly  
She gathered as much air as she could possibly hold in her lungs,  
As her ass was treated to a gift indeed  
His massive dick lit a fire in her insides, he had all the power to make or break her. And it seemed  
he was trying to break her. Bending her over and going in deep to the hole, putting two fingers into  
her pussy at the same time and licking her juices off in her line of sight. It was pouring rain outside  
and she listened to it and his groans as he was getting off completely inside her ass now. It was the  
greatest and only ass fuck she'd had, he really made good on his promise, but she had done the same  
so he was getting her back. What a great night tonight was but it wasn't over yet. He held her right  
up against him, bending her impossibly further in half, making that hole stretched as far as it would  
go, trying different angles till it was stretched so well and he continued fucking it raw.  
Yes baby, I can see it in your eyes, you want to cum, I can read your mind.  
Yes, I want to cum a lot! Jessie screamed. Her arms above her head now and the bed banging into  
the wall at the fever of the fuck. He kept her on edge with his fingers in the hole and his dick  
in the other hole. Then he leaned down and filled the other hole with his tongue completely driving  
her mad.

I'm gonna baby... Rhett, I'm gonna ohhhhh... she screamed into his mouth and then she cums, right  
over his hand. Rhett was sure to cum not long after as he sped up, and shook her removing his dick  
to fill her pussy. It was magic. He kept fucking faster and rougher in her pussy now. Her ass now  
feeling empty but smarting due to his size and the raw fuck it had been treated to. He came with a  
string of gibberish and moans into the air as well as Jessie's name on his lips. His dick filling her  
pussy to the rim with hot cum, his mouth open and his lips dry. He collapsed on top of her,  
completely out of breath and unable to keep his hands over her on the bed any more.  
Fuck, that was amazing she said as she came to, as he did as well.  
You did great baby... She whispered to him.  
He got up although his whole body was protesting and started to remove his dick...  
No, leave it in. She said..  
Ok baby..  
Later after falling asleep to the rain coming down on the roof above.  
They both awoke and shared a kiss, as they had to leave the hotel room.  
What a night! Rhett said and held Jessie close.  
When can I see you again? Jessie said, excitedly awaiting an answer  
You can see me in your dreams... Rhett said smirking  
Jessie hit him and laughed, are you joking?  
Yes but I made it a night to remember, I live in Burbank, come and find me...  
End


End file.
